Ossiculodermis
Ossiculodermis carterii Info Status: LC Timespan: R.150 - Present (Oliverian) Habitat: Temperate Shallows, Temperate Upper Ocean Distribution: Northern Hemisphere Niche: Zooplankton Size: 2.5cm (length) Nutritional Worth: Predecessor: Masticephalus sensitivus Classification: Ossiculodermisinae (sf), Pictolexipotusidae (f), Tunicaphora (o), Violetamata ©, Bilateria (p) Perception: Can sense chemicals from 10s of metres away, has acute chemical sensing, and has blurry eyesight in one direction with no depth perception. Latest Mutations: Carnivorous, Ossicles, Stronger Tentacles Info: This carnivorous Pictolexipotusid preys on its smaller relatives, filtering in zooplankton with its tentacles. It is also better protected with a lining of bony ossicles beneath the skin and stronger tentacles. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: It has cylindrical body but with an umbrella-shaped top with yellow pigmentation and four fleshy membranes, each lined with thousands of cillia. It has a thin skin layer. A mouth contains small teeth with chemoreceptors around mouth and on surrounding strong tendrils, with a single pinhole eye. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes in addition to enzymes. Six gill slits line each side of the head. Under the skin lies a chain mail of tiny bony ossicles. Muscles run down each side of the body. The gastrointestinal tract from the mouth has a stomach with carnivorous digestive juices followed by intestines leading to the anus. A brain encased in head connects to one nerve cord which branches into a network of nerves, with a notochord running alongside. It hosts male and female gonads. The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins. Protonephridia, connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Discoverer: StealthStyle Ossiculodermis carterii Info Status: LC Habitat: Temperate Shallows, Temperate Upper Ocean Distribution: Northern Hemisphere Niche: Pelagic Filter-Feeder Size: 2.5cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (9.9 x 2.5 =) 25NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 12NP / 20NP Physical Stats: Speed = 1.5, Stamina = 1, Stability = 1, Attack = 2, Defence = 1, Strength = 2.5, Support = 1, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 1.5 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 1 (fresh), Respiration = 2 (cutaneous respiration, ram ventilation), Digestion = 2 (meat), Circulation = 1, Excretion = 1, Immune System = 1, Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Abilities: Permeable Skin. Below Freezing Metabolism. Fluid Freeze Prevention. Perception: Blurry Sight. Detects chemicals up to tens of metres away. Locomotion Type: Beat cillia. Suspension. Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: Cylindrical body but with an umbrella-shaped (+Suspension) top with yellow pigmentation (3NP, +Weak UV Resistance) and four fleshy membranes (8NP, +1 Stability), each lined with thousands of cillia (4NP, +0.5 Speed). Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin). A mouth (+1 Filtration) with small teeth (2NP, +1 Attack, -0.5 Filtration) and chemoreceptors (1NP, +2 Chemoreception) around mouth and on small, strong tentacles (8NP, +1 Attack, +1 Filtration, +1 Strength) and a single pinhole eye (2NP, +Blurry Sight) are on the head. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes (3NP, +Below Freezing Metabolism) in addition to enzymes. Six gill slits each side of head (8NP, +1 Respiration). Muscles on each side, attached to body wall (10NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +0.5 Support). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with carnivorous digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) encased in head connects to one nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Bony ossicles lie under the skin (9NP, +1 Defence). Notochord runs alongside (3NP, +0.5 Support, +0.5 Strength). Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism). The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system (+1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention). Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Category:Genus